


零薰/Tango in the Typhoon Eye

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 置于风平浪静假象中的朔间零从善如流地扮演领舞者的角色。前篇是《Ocean Current》，单独观看也OK。依旧满斥恶趣味捏造。关于前篇与本篇标题的无人在意：洋流是形成台风眼的诱因之一
Relationships: Bottom!Hakaze Kaoru, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Top!Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	零薰/Tango in the Typhoon Eye

零薰/Tango in the Typhoon Eye  
by缴枪不杀

◆ 

「羽风君，头发剪短了许多呢。」梳着背头的男主持人抛出话题。

画面切到节目嘉宾的特写，哑光金的短发是稍稍超过耳垂的长度，被发胶抓出清爽的造型。一侧鬓发别至耳后，衬得此人眉目清朗，脖颈修美。「是呢，为了符合参演电视剧中的角色，稍~微转换了形象。」他的瞳色是苍鹭翅翎一般的浅灰，着实很吸引人。羽风薰笑吟吟地端坐了身体，正对镜头道：「本台每周土曜日22点，由野田龙五郎先生编剧、加濑桃小姐与山崎诚二先生主演的情感喜剧《终电罗曼史》热播中，欢迎大家收看！在下是出演男二号『榎凉太』的羽风薰，请大家多多指教！」

「比起你原来的发型，我更喜欢现在这个。」男大姐扮相的另一位知名主持人坐在羽风薰旁边沙发，眼神幽幽道：「变成好男人了哦。」  
羽风薰恳切地答：「诶？真的吗，谢谢夸奖，我好开心~」话音未落，主持人便从沙发上拿起一本杂志，朝观众席的方向双手展示：「这个，人家也有买哦。」

三人背后的大屏也适时投上了杂志封面。素白底色的封面上，羽风薰身着开衫款式的深色家居服，搭扣没有扣起，袖子也松松地挽着，于是肌肉线条利落明晰的胸腹和小臂展露无遗。面前的流理台上有一份尚未摆盘完成的烤薄饼，也许是出了些小插曲，几路蜜金色的枫糖浆沿着指尖淌到了他的手腕内侧和小臂。肇事者却不慌不忙地微启唇瓣，伸出一点舌尖去舔舐腕侧的甜液，并悠然地瞥向看客，仿佛在展示自己的余裕。

「真的、非常感谢支持——」与杂志封面游刃有余的性感区别，被特写再次狙击的当红偶像正双手合十，似乎是为了掩饰害羞而努力演着感激涕零的样子。显然，观众席的女孩子们对这一幕十分受用，纷纷用做了漂亮美甲的手指遮挡笑咧的唇角，哄声此起彼伏。

「虽然和宣番无关，这期《AMAM》的封面，薰君想传达的是什么主题呢？」  
「嗯~~~果然是『美味』吧。」羽风薰用指节托着下巴，也笑眯了眼睛：「我可喜欢烤薄饼了，真的真的~」

背靠柔软皮沙发的黑发男人深有同感地褒扬道：“薰君，确实很色气呢。”朔间零将一只手掌轻柔地覆至那漂亮的金色头发上，微凉的指尖探进有些湿热的发间，汲取着温度。“听闻这期杂志十分畅销……顺带一提，吾辈也购入了喔。”

电视荧屏上的羽风薰依旧清清爽爽地谈笑自如，而本尊正伏在朔间零的股间为他口交。此时羽风薰不慎吞得稍深，被噎得难过，唯略带狼狈地吐出先前兢兢业业含着的阴茎。朔间零的手缓缓下移，改为轻捧自己搭档的脸颊，只见羽风薰眉毛可怜巴巴地下耷，眼尾染上湿漉漉的红。裹着安全套的柱体已经足够硬挺，伞端下流地抵着这人另一侧颊肉，沾附津液的小块皮肤连同唇瓣泛出淫靡的光泽。

“还好吗，薰君？”朔间零询问的语气体贴得很，但细察便会发觉他眼中并非十成十的关切，醒目的绛色中暗燃着的、想尽早将美餐拆吃入腹的火舌欲盖弥彰。他从一旁拿起遥控器将电视关掉，毕竟待会有更值得听的声音。

羽风薰用袖边草草揩拭脸口，从跪坐的厚实地毯上直起身子。“没事。”他在朔间零的帮助下坐了上来。抑或是润滑剂有些凉，抑或是朔间零伸进衣内的手温度偏低，羽风薰难抑地发了几阵细密的颤，于是下边的嘴把对方绞得呼吸愈沉。但不消多时，他便娴熟地低头觅到朔间零的唇索吻，这是羽风薰渐入佳境的标志。是的，他可靠的搭档无论是学习能力还是适应能力，都出色至极。

自幼谙习小提琴和钢琴，使朔间零指尖等处结了暗茧，即便肉眼难以看出，这些地方的硬度也不似普通人的指尖那般柔软。羽风薰乳尖被轻捻玩弄时隐忍快感的样子相当诱人，他拍的电视剧刚刚杀青，所以头发仍是这么短，被顶弄得难耐之时扬起的修长脖颈干净而美味。朔间零感觉自己快要高潮了，开始毛躁地用犬齿摩擦对方的颈动脉——但是知分寸地避免着留下明显痕迹。

“零君、零君……”羽风薰被操得叫声甜腻，好似爱意满盈，不过他从未在这种时刻说过与“爱”相近的任何字眼。他翘起的欲望抵在朔间零结实的腰腹，在那白得过分的皮肤上划出淫浪的水痕。“感觉好棒……”羽风薰揽紧朔间零的肩背，就这样用后面达到了高潮，但未能喘息片刻，他又被摊在沙发上肆意地摆弄起来。

额角的汗渗湿眼睫，于朔间零精致的鼻尖聚成粒滴，最终下坠至羽风薰赤裸的胸膛破碎。肾上腺素使自己心乱如麻，朔间零在高潮的时候有些脆弱地想道，也许那天不曾来到此处，一切会更轻松。

◆

彼时UNDEAD的第三张专辑正紧锣密鼓地筹备制作中，那日成员们被召集到Rhythm Link的会议室，意在一齐讨论新专辑以及主打曲的相关事宜。共同听完主打曲的DEMO后，众人开始各自抒发对于分part和编舞的想法。未料讨论间隙经纪人竟在桌上徐徐摆开了打歌服的草案，让他们也对此发表意见。

大神晃牙有些奇怪地问道：“目前还没进棚，舞也没编好，考虑服装的事也太早了吧？”

经纪人估计就盼着有人出来质疑，立马有些臭屁地宣布，事务所正商冶着将他们的新主打曲TIE上友社俳优即将播出的电视剧，若其作为片尾曲得到了好的反响，继而团队就能在音乐节目的打歌舞台受到更多瞩目。

“好~耶！”大神晃牙顿时情绪高昂起来，揽住坐在一旁的乙狩阿多尼斯振臂欢呼，后者则眼睛闪闪地鼓起掌来。坐在他们对面的朔间零单手托腮，慈爱地注视着喧闹的年下者们。这时置于一旁的手机屏幕因新消息而亮起，朔间零漫不经心划开，发现是坐于其不远处的羽风薰在LIME上传来的简讯：【零君 待会一起吃个饭吧】

朔间零意外地偏过脸看了看对方。在四名成员俱齐的场合，羽风薰唯独邀请自己用餐，实属鲜见。但端详过后只觉其神色如常，瞧不出什么端倪。反正等会就能明白了。朔间零移开眼睛，指尖轻点，于对话框发送一个与他邪魅的外表大相径庭的的粉嫩【OK】贴图。

会议结束后，大神晃牙和乙狩阿多尼斯由于新接了一个美食探店综艺，被经纪人招呼去单独开会，于是年长的两人同他们打过招呼后便率先离开ES大楼。

坐在羽风薰那辆SUV的副驾驶上扣着安全带的时候，朔间零听到羽风薰犹豫不决地开口道：“那个……是这样的……零君、”自己的搭档正一副相当苦恼的模样，手指不安地敲着方向盘，“可以帮我打耳洞吗？”

“原来如此。薰君想拜托吾辈的事，是这个吗？”朔间零舒展了一下眉目：“为何如此突然？”

“今天听完DEMO，结合大家的整体意见，我推断新的主打曲编舞的动作不会小，”羽风薰启动了汽车，专注地看着前方道：“草案打算将耳饰作为本次打歌服的亮点吧？虽然没定下来，但仔细想想，好像只有我没有耳洞……耳夹跳起舞来很容易掉吧，实话说，之前已经掉过挺多次的了，哈哈哈~”

“哦呀，薰君这是很认真在为工作考虑呢，真的真的♪ ”朔间零欣慰地点头夸奖，低沉的声线磁性悦耳，就是末尾特意挑高了音调模仿羽风薰的口癖。

“别挖苦我啦~~我现在对工作都很上心嘛。”羽风薰哭笑不得地瞥他一眼。

“可以是可以，但吾辈的手法并不如美容院的专业人士娴熟喏。会痛哦，大概。”  
“在外面打也会痛吧……”  
“确实如此……虽然基本不会流血就是了。”

“其实吧……”羽风薰讷讷道，“我啊，像磕碰的钝痛无所谓……但是这种穿刺的痛……光是想象就让我很担心那一瞬间自己会哭出来啊……”羽风薰略带悲愤地在红灯的路口刹车：“假如真的哭出来，被美容院的小姐姐看到，还被认出的话，超没面子的，啊啊——”

……原来是顾及这层缘由吗。看来他躲着年下的两人向自己寻求帮助，也有这方面的原因。朔间零扶额轻叹，慢条斯理地建议：“那好，待用完晚餐，吾等一同去购置一次性穿耳器……酒精等物，汝的公寓中应是有吧？”

由于星奏馆的宿舍是多人合住，他们几人都在外边有别的住所，遇着多人行程时，考虑到集合效率才会去星奏馆久住。大神晃牙和乙狩阿多尼斯是租的房子，而羽风薰和朔间零的是家中闲置的房产，偶尔有暇便会选在某人屋里小聚，一起游戏联机或用投屏鉴赏电影，有时还会放他们自己演唱会的DVD——即便有一两个人总会因此恼羞成怒，特别是中场休息时free talking存在的幼稚内容极易再次引起当事人的新一轮舌战。

羽风薰闻言小心翼翼地询问：“啊、今天晚上就……？”

“总归是要打的，适逢今日有空，早点打完能恢复得快些。”  
“……也对。”

朔间零觉得他的眼神好似视死如归了，不禁唇角漾起笑：“因此，薰君原先不打耳洞便是因为……？”

“……因为怕，超级怕。满足了吧？”  
“くくく♪”

仅察高级公寓客厅中央那沙发的外表，就知其舒适得毋庸置疑。若放松了身体倚靠，人便会不由自主露出心满意足的神情——毕竟不菲的价格摆在那里。然而它的主人此刻却是正襟危坐，满脸忐忑地紧闭双目。羽风薰一边耳垂被朔间零用酒精棉片拭完后，兴是感受到有尖利的物事不加预警地抵了上来，霎时大为震动，身后仿佛竖起一把炸开了毛的狐狸尾巴。

“汝还是睁着眼罢，”朔间零难抑笑意地退开一步，“这是圆珠笔。”  
“……”

待宰的羊羔依旧坚持不睁开双眼。朔间零垂下那好比嵌含着成色极佳石榴石的眼睛，将视线下方的人略略扰乱视线的鬓发别到耳后，单边膝盖抵在其身侧后凑近，再次嗅到羽风薰那独特的清逸香气。他用纤白手指的指尖轮流捻住羽风薰的两枚耳垂，慢慢打好记号。细看尤为明显，羽风薰皮肤是健康的细致白皙，与自己几无血色的冷白分明不同。稍稍撤离后，朔间零自茶几拎起一个穿耳器，于撕开外包装的档口，他瞧见羽风薰的双颊已红得十分明显。

可爱的孩子，很紧张吧。  
朔间零安抚地揉了揉他的金发，低声说道：“薰君，吾辈先帮汝处理左边的耳朵喏。”

“请。”眼前纤密的睫毛轻轻翕动。  
还有心情去贫嘴这一点，也很可爱。

自己那平日表现得玩世不恭，乖嘴蜜舌的搭档现今任人宰割的模样，令朔间零恶劣地感觉心情大好。他不自觉地展露温情脉脉的笑容，同时手上毫不懈怠，短时间便精准地卡住下针点，而后果断压按。

“……、”羽风薰眉头紧皱，仅是像拼命吞下喉间细小的呜咽，并未像他本人所担忧的那样轻易落泪。

看来薰君还是把自己想得太软弱了些。朔间零利落地拆除另一个穿耳器的包装，同样快速地将右边的耳洞打好。他端详了一下羽风薰还在充血的耳垂与耳廓，缓缓说道：“一周后换个银耳钉会较为妥当。若是发炎，可以使用今日一同采购的……”他稍微移了视线，瞧见羽风薰有些恍然地睁开眼睛，与此同时，几粒水滴兀然滚落。

“哈哈、这是生理性的……”羽风薰的脸还是红得要命，有些慌乱的浅灰瞳仁被暖光渲过，像丢入了橘子味泡腾片的清水。他试图倾身去抽纸巾，但下巴莫名被朔间零捏住了。朔间零罕见地面无表情，只是眼神热烈得令他刹那产生了被炽烤的错觉。

“好可爱。”朔间零轻声喃道。

有那么几秒寂静得彷如跌入真空，后来不知道谁先开始吻住谁，随即一切都失控起来。朔间零啃上他的脖子，唇瓣下是正跳得格外明晰的颈动脉，熟悉的诱人香味在周遭空气中的饱和度似乎随着心率同步上升。

朔间零勃起了，羽风薰的状态也好不到哪里。狼狈之时他听见羽风薰颤声说道：“去床上……、”

两人衣衫不整地转移至卧室那张铺就暗色丝绒被套的大床，朔间零在羽风薰的示意下拉开床头柜下层，看见里边仅置着润滑剂和飞机杯，没有安全套。他分神迟疑了一瞬，羽风薰则缄默地探手拉开他的皮带搭扣。 朔间零的衬衫已在亲吻时皱得不像样子，剥离束缚后的身体则素净而线条美好，似乎相较而谈更为体面了。单看肌肉围度。朔间零稍逊于羽风薰，且他肩膀略宽一些，肤色又浅，显得腰身更细。但周遭的人皆深有体会，那偏薄的肌肉之下蕴藏的力量不容小觑。 即使选用了对毫无同性性交经验的两人来说相对轻松的后入姿势，羽风薰做爱时仍于断续的呻吟中不时溜出一两句“痛”。自朔间零的视角看去，羽风薰新打的耳洞后侧若隐若无地淤着暗色。朔间零知道那是血，自己有晕血的毛病，所以现在脑袋混沌糟糕，像蠢货般只懂得攥住那把紧致的腰肢撞个没完，不加思索也能猜到撤开手掌后其上会显露泛红的指印。他怀着罪恶感伏低上身，拾捡一丝清明低喘着问下方的人：“要停吗？”

那人却答“不用”。

“我指的是耳朵而已，其余的……这样就好。”当时羽风薰如此补充道。

◆

翌日中午，朔间零在羽风薰的床上惊醒。下床后他在屋子里晃了一圈，却没有找到对方。打开手机的通讯软件，发现羽风薰倒是给他留了一条讯息：【我姐姐回家 我去陪她吃饭了】

俊美的青年顶着一头睡乱的黑发心情复杂。他还是不太习惯打字，于是继续从粉嫩的系列贴图里找了个【没事吧？】发了过去。没想到对方倒是回得很快。

【没事~~】  
【衣服的话 随便从衣柜拿几件不常见的凑合凑合吧】  
【对了 冰箱有番茄汁~】

羽风薰语气自如无比，好似昨夜朔间零仅是普通的留宿，而不是与他同睡一床。朔间零眉头轻蹙，再选了一个【打电话】的贴图。

这次朔间零过了几分钟才得到回复：  
【抱歉抱歉……现在正在聚餐 不是很方便】  
【说起来 后天要去事务所开会呢】  
【到时见 零君】

两日之后，朔间零一到会议室便察见羽风薰穿着入时，与往日别无二致，纵然佐着高领衫，在这倒春寒之际也不见突兀。随后进来的乙狩阿多尼斯反倒是最先发觉他打了耳洞的人：“今天羽风前辈，有耳钉。”

羽风薰得意洋洋地把椅背往后倾斜：“没错！以后我再也不用担心耳饰会掉了，哈哈。”

“笨~蛋，就算有耳洞，耳饰也有掉落的可能，”大神晃牙立马严肃地出声科普，“而且~如果戴的耳钉被勾住或是大力拉扯，最糟的话会使耳洞开裂。”

“骗人——！”羽风薰的椅子腿踉跄地回落，满脸难以置信地两手拢住耳畔。

“本大爷才没骗你。不过，这事还是比较少有的，安~心啦，羽风前辈。”  
“听到这种事怎么安心得下来……是吧，零君？”一直带着微笑安静看着大家的朔间零听闻羽风薰忽然提到自己，微微怔了一下。

“……是喏。”羽风薰得到回应，便含着笑意颔首移开与自己短暂相触的目光。接着经纪人拍了拍手，提示人已到齐，会议开始。

主打曲的初步伴奏已经完善，歌唱部分同之前听到的DEMO没有十分大的改动，众人顺当地在会议室分好part，并商定几天后去录音棚试音。声乐老师适才安排妥当，紧接着舞蹈老师就推门而入，宣布编舞也基本定了下来，今日就可以开始练习。于是他们一散会便乘着电梯去UNDEAD的专属练习室，做训练的准备。

进入换衣间的时候羽风薰有明显的迟疑，但最终还是换好了衣服。他慢腾腾地走过来，白净的脖子左侧粘着一枚嫩黄色的创可贴，上面还平铺着可爱的卡通图案，生怕别人注意不到似的。

“啊？你怎么了。”大神晃牙疑惑地问道。靠着窗台的朔间零纵使有些心虚，面上依旧保持着波澜不惊。

“我姐姐一家回本家看望，我同外甥女玩闹时不小心被挠破了一个口子……”羽风薰夸张地叹了口气，继而笑得很灿烂：“不过啊，她满眼泪花帮我贴上的哦，可爱吧~~~~她还说长大以后要负起责任和我结婚呢。”

“……”大神晃牙瞅他那春风得意的样子，宁愿自己从没问起。

“可爱。”乙狩阿多尼斯倒是十分认真地附议。

时间在紧密的练习中很快过去，到了下午六点，舞蹈老师拍拍手示意四人今天就练到这里，明天再继续接受她的荼毒。

洗澡间只有两间，同往常一样，四个人一起训练的时候，年长的二枚看板会让给年下的孩子们先行使用。羽风薰和朔间零一样，在舞蹈训练时将过长的发尾扎了起来，眼下他正顶着细密的汗坐在地上小口饮水，发觉朔间零朝自己走过来后仅是安然地扭好瓶盖。

朔间零踟蹰着开口：“身体……还好吗？”  
羽风薰勾了勾嘴角，缓缓站起来，与他平视：“好得很。”

只是他瞧见朔间零嘴唇微张，显然是打算继续说些什么后，突然迅速地抢过话头：“如果零君是纠结于前日的事，我认为……没什么必要。

“零君许久之前不就和我说教，作为偶像要好好约束自己的行为吗？和外边的女孩子纠缠不清，被拍到曝光的话可就不得了了。但是啊，毕竟我们都还年轻，性欲处理十分必要呢——况且，平日里尽是自慰也太无趣了……就把这看成——”羽风薰貌似被自己选择的表述逗乐了，“互相帮助、吧？”

听他说完，朔间零不解地沉声道：“吾辈认为，至少要建立爱的连结，再去做这些事会比较妥当……”

“‘爱’，零君不是经常挂在嘴边吗。我们是公认的最佳拍档，拥有不容置疑的默契和信任，这也是一种‘爱’吧。假如零君接下来要进行一些诸如、没有‘那种爱’的话，就不要做‘那种事’的说教……就算说我任性也好，我是真的不想听啊。”羽风薰耸了耸肩，抬眼看到已经有人洗漱完毕，便挪开步子朝前走去。

“——如果零君也赞同我的看法，下周休息的时候……来帮我换一下耳钉吧。”  
说罢，他便和朔间零擦肩而过。

朔间零双手插兜沉默地站在原地。毕业决定共同出道后，羽风薰变得圆滑懂事不少，对累人的接待和活动应付自如，行程满当至脚不沾地的时刻也鲜有抱怨。他们的距离感也渐渐减小，离开舞台，他们好比寻常挚友，可以一起去购物，一起去尝试新开的甜品店，或是在无人的海边长椅上聊着家长里短、与工作无关的鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

但是，为何在两人做了距离感更进一步的事情后，他却变得如此咄咄逼人？朔间零有一刹那觉得他方才表现出的姿态仿佛在挖苦、报复自己。  
——简直像数年以前，还未纳入自己麾下时的那条狂妄的狐狸。

重重叹了口气，朔间零感慨道，即便自己成天一副老神在在的端雅样子，内心深处幼稚的一部分仍未磨灭——甚至变得有些兴奋鼓舞起来。他垂目合睫，敛去眼中亮得过分的、耐人寻味的光芒。

不管羽风薰在想什么，他同意加入这场博弈。

◆

除却这搁浅的私情，明面的诸事皆在往好的方向发展。果不其然，新专辑的主打曲因为电视剧的热播反响绝佳，所有成员在良好的曝光度下陆续得到许多优秀的个人工作机会。团队合聚的机会相对下降不少，每个人都卯足了劲刻苦工作，旨在这得天独厚的时期吸引更多愿为暗夜的魔物献上倾慕之血的信徒。

在此之间，朔间零和羽风薰密会的频率却只增不减。同在舞台上配合的默契程度一般，他们的肉体契合度也好得要命。也许如羽风薰所言，食髓知味的年轻人的确需要释放欲望的窗口。如有一阵忙得不可开交的工作，待到休息时他们会变本加厉地做得更疯。地点不仅是羽风薰的公寓，有时他们也会在朔间零的屋宅碰头。那里的主卧房地板是深色檀木制的，一侧装配有巨大的落地镜，朔间零喜欢让羽风薰用手堪堪地支撑着镜面，自己则从后方固定他的下巴，强迫羽风薰直视被镜子反射出的意乱情迷的模样，同时语调温柔地质问道：“如何，汝可中意？”

“插得、太深了……呜、”做了无数次，朔间零已然理解除了锐痛，快感也能轻而易举令羽风薰泫然。“不行……不行、好舒服……”他试图拨开朔间零按压在他腹部的手掌，然而手部绵软无力，唯失神地微启唇瓣，探出一小截浅红的舌尖，接着用精液玷污光洁的镜面。

但就算被干得意识支零破碎，羽风薰也能忍住从来不吐露“爱”或“喜欢”之类的词语，仿佛身体力行地证明，他就算没有这些东西也可以全情投入地和朔间零上床。

鉴于几近每日被镜头围绕，他们心照不宣地尽量不在对方身上留下情爱的痕迹。朔间零知道自己的犬齿总让羽风薰心惊胆战，于是流连对方躯体时故意将牙尖抵在腹股沟近侧薄薄皮肤下的股动脉，用那把动听的嗓音恫吓道：“这处血脉的血量尤为充盈，乃吸血鬼们首选的倾心之处，薰君曾知晓？”与此同时他那只美极了的手把握羽风薰的性器，极具技巧地施力旋弄，令被拷在床头的羽风薰脸红得似要滴下鲜血，唯懂胡乱地喘息。

当然这个人同样在处心积虑地思考着怎样让他也不好过，察觉到朔间零的乳首也相当敏感后，羽风薰学会了主动用口舌对其威逼利诱，还会熟练而卖力地扭动着肌肉柔韧的腰肢，直至将朔间零的精液成功收缴。此后羽风薰就会端着一副凯旋的神色调整着呼吸，将没入自己后穴的物事上的保险套揭取下来，其中白浊尽数倒至身下人线条分明的的腹部。他用手撑在朔间零肩部上方的床面，佯装疑惑道：“零君，会不会太快了些？是近来工作太累了吧？”有汗珠像猝不及防的亲吻一样滴到朔间零唇上，尝起来仿若如今俯于自己上方笑得风流快活的家伙最喜欢的海洋。

某次云雨过后，朔间零从后面揽住羽风薰，对方并未带着耳钉，耳垂上的小洞透着光。朔间零冷不丁发问：“薰君的第一次经验，是怎样的呢？”

空气静默了片刻，在朔间零以为他不会回答之际，羽风薰缓缓地开口了。“刚升上高中的时候，和年上许多的女性。”他的声音略带沙哑，大抵是方才叫过头了：“同家中的长辈参加无聊的酒会，提前溜掉的时候在门口看到一位喝得醉醺醺的大姐姐，本着骑士精神将她送到家里，没想到被当成前男友轻薄了……”

朔间零一边觉得有趣，一边又有些不是滋味：“这分明是诡辩，醉酒的女性如何能将汝制服？”

“是啊。但我当时那个年纪也是……觉得新奇吧，”羽风薰懒洋洋地说，继而声音带上难掩的笑意，“那个姐姐啊……第二天醒来看到我时晴天霹雳的表情，超~经典的。‘你不会报警吧’——还这么问我呢。”

“くくく……是美人吗？”

“超——漂亮喔，身材火爆~~不过也是个相当糟糕的大人……之后又见面了几次呢，哈。”羽风薰挪了挪，将朔间零揽住自己的手调整到一个对他来说更舒服的位置：“没过多久她得到了外派出国的机会，然后就全无音信了。”

“那，”朔间零继续问道，“她是薰君的初恋吗？”

“……不是。”朔间零感受到紧靠的身体有一瞬间的僵硬。

“不是喔。那会是谁呢，莫非吾辈认识？”

“……。好困。晚安零君。”羽风薰拿起手机将控制台灯的按钮关掉，再也不发一语。

湮于暗夜的魔王稍稍收紧了手臂，优美的唇角悄然扬起，并未追问。

◆

羽风薰曾接过将头发剪短的个人工作，而朔间零后来接到的是希望他将头发留得更长一些的电影资源。他在电影中饰演一名神神道道的情报贩子，每次出场皆是一身混搭和服，言辞古语混杂，笑容桀骜，与知名俳优饰演的主角团队亦敌亦友。杀青后不久，UNDEAD便开始着手筹备跨年演唱会的内容。团队在朔间零未来得及捯饬头发前出演了一个音乐节目，发型师为他弄了一个背头脏辫加上团子的复杂造型，没想到现场直播后，关于这个造型的话题 #朔间零帅到人看一眼就要往生 上了Tmitter趋势，反响非凡。经纪人提议不妨将这个长度保持到跨年演唱会结束，彼时收录进DVD后会很有卖点，没准能使销量攀升。

既然是有收益的提案，朔间零欣然接受。然而他很快发觉，脱离剧组后独自清洁长到背心的头发相当劳累，虽然削薄了许多，但往往吹风机吹到他觉得容颜已老之时，头发还未干透。于是他开始时常幽幽地瞧着日历，向往着跨年后重返自由的一日。这份情绪很快被经纪人撞见，后者生平第一次看到朔间零展露出如此忧郁美丽的神色，大受震动，开始严厉反省自己，为何不现在就让朔间零去拍个杂志或写真大卖一下，立即含泪拨打电话联系资源。

“超口耐~~~零ちゃん~~”自己认为这头长发是个麻烦，羽风薰倒全不觉得。这人好似十分喜欢这个触感，最近做到高潮的时候会无自觉地攥住几簇，现在还在休息室里用花言巧语从化妆师小姐那里糊弄来的可爱发圈给朔间零编起了羊角辫。

“没想到薰君还会编辫子喏。”朔间零不紧不慢地吮吸番茄汁，由着他去。

羽风薰愉悦非常，语调欢快地说：“以前我姐姐教我帮她编的，还说什么将来可以给喜欢的女……”

“嗯——？”朔间零叼着吸管转头看他。

“……说到我姐姐啊，她最近开始养猫了、”羽风薰停顿须臾，便掏出手机和朔间零分享猫咪图片，“你看你看，可爱得不得了吧~”

朔间零把喝空的饮料盒子置到桌上，然后偏过头去啄了一下羽风薰的嘴唇。

“薰君，今夜来吾辈的家里吧。”他温温柔柔地笑着邀请道。

“啊……？喔。”飞快地四顾一番，羽风薰确认如今休息室只有他们两个人后才松了一口气。朔间零余光瞧见他有些讪讪地坐回原位，静了片刻，方继续进行给自己编辫子的工事。

“待会我要把你发ins，@上凛月。”  
“……oioi……”

朔间零将羽风薰迎进门时，似乎刚洗完澡，黑色的蜷曲长发吹得半干，由于带着湿度，比全部干透时服帖一些。他的白色衬衣是简易的宫廷样式，露出优美的锁骨，黑色的天鹅绒裤子在灯光下漾着繁复的光泽。极简的黑白两色，佐得那模糊了性别的漂亮五官立体鲜明。澄丽的深邃双目与耳垂缀着的精巧赤色宝石交相辉映，愈发显得贵气逼人。高中伊始，尽管大家明里暗里不少吐槽着这个人过于堆砌的“吸血鬼”人设，也无法矢口否认他即是最符合这个形象的存在。

吧台上已置着醒好的红酒，羽风薰轻车熟路地过去取了一杯。恰在他自舌根细细体会佳酿的回甘之时，听闻朔间零用那把动听的嗓音盈着笑意道：“这一年即将结束，吾等的工作可谓十分圆满。”

羽风薰也笑着同他碰杯：“那么~祝我们每个人都越来越好。”

朔间零轻呷一口杯中的深绛酒液，便将酒杯轻轻放回原位，行至倚靠着吧台的羽风薰跟前，温存地挑起对方的下巴：“吾辈今日邀请薰君前来，是为了告知薰君——”

羽风薰没想到，朔间零紧接着的话令自己刚将酒杯置回桌上的手僵硬了：“从今往后，吾辈不会再与薰君保持‘这样’的关系。”

“……为什么？”羽风薰木然地发问。须臾他惊觉自己应当用一些表情粉饰强烈的动摇，于是勉强牵动肌肉勾了勾嘴角：“是吗，你开始觉得乏味了？”

朔间零没有回答他的问题，而是和善地说道：“回归正轨后，吾辈会和往日一般待汝。汝依然是吾辈最佳的搭档、并肩作战的好友。若是汝有任何烦忧和困扰，吾辈承诺依然会倾力相助，不会存在丝毫怠慢。”

而此时羽风薰脑中乱七八糟，对朔间零的好言好语充耳不闻，开始难以自制地口不择言道：“难道是因为和你在电影里演对手戏的女演员吗？”话语刚落，他便追悔莫及，恨不得将舌头咬掉。

闻言，朔间零轻轻摇着头撤开了指尖：“吾辈当真从未想过，这种连抓拍图都不存在的娱乐新闻，汝竟会如此关注……甚至信以为真？”

接着，他改用双手撑住羽风薰左右的桌面，居高临下地提出疑问：“薰君，为什么一副被甩了的样子？”

“……哈？”

“同吾辈结束‘这种’关系，令汝非常难过？”朔间零当真露出了困惑至极的表情，研究着羽风薰赧然欲逃的举动：“仅仅作为搭档、作为挚友的话，薰君感到无法满足吗？”

“没有这样的事！”挣不出桎梏的羽风薰恼怒地低吼，抬起一只胳膊格在眼前。但只过了几秒，他便察觉压制自己的可怖阴影已毫无留恋的离去。

朔间零已于数步之外长身玉立。平日他看向羽风薰的双眸总是漂亮而多情的，而现在那些情绪仿佛退潮的红海，贫瘠的暗滩上只余了客气的纵容。羽风薰在暖气充足的屋宅内部手脚冰凉，他猜想自己若是立即夺门而出，必然不会有任何阻挠。

无言片刻，羽风薰优越的皮相上附着难看的笑容开口道：“……什么嘛，原来今晚不做啊——真无趣，那我只好去找别人了，毕竟太久不做了。哈哈。”

但是过了半晌，已阐明要离开此处的人也未有任何动作。屋子的主人亦淡然的立于原地，不动声色。

冗长的静默后，金发的漂亮男人自唇齿间逸出叹息一般的低声自语：“果然不行啊。”

“你说得对，”羽风薰的表情终于变得自然了，只是脸上绽开的是无奈的笑容，“光是‘那样’，我就是、不满足啊……”

他抬起一只手轻拍自己的后脑，一字一句清晰地说道：“还是输了啊~我。……你说的回归正轨，我大概做不到，不过我还是会努力吧……”他破罐子破摔地继续道：“虽然一切结束了，但是我确实喜欢你……朔间零。”

悉获此言，黑发的俊美男人漠然的表情瞬时便扭转为绮丽至极的笑靥：“吾辈知道哦。”

“…………”羽风薰微微怔住，随后自嘲地勾起嘴角：“所以你一开始就是为了报复我？仅仅因为那日过后我对你大放厥词？”

“严格来说，吾辈确实是为了报复汝。汝的执拗与自轻，使简单的事情变得复杂化，于是吾辈也只好用自己的方式，来让薰君深切认识到自己的错误。” 如今朔间零那双美丽的血色眼眸复噙满羽风薰熟悉的笑意：“经过这些日子，汝因吾辈全心全意的‘报复’而愈加渴求吾辈，愈加离不开吾辈的身边，也因吾辈的‘报复’，汝最终能够在此处坦率地表达心中所想。” 他一边慢慢地说着顽劣的话语，一边缓步走到羽风薰跟前，然后将其圈进怀里：“现在，吾辈非常的开心喏。”

怀中传来闷闷的抗议：“……你总是这样，软磨硬泡地让别人说出你想听的话……！”

“即便有这种恶劣的嗜好，薰君就不爱吾辈了吗？”朔间零阖上美目，如获至宝般将下巴垫至金色的发顶：“汝早已知道，归根结底吾辈并非神明或者魔王，仅为一个性格古怪，自理能力低下的成年人而已。如此的吾辈，也深爱着任性而别扭的汝哟。”

羽风薰吸了吸鼻子，不甘地发问：“……如果我刚才开门走了呢？”

“门锁早已被吾辈锁上了喏。”朔间零的下巴轻轻摩挲那柔软的发丛，陶醉道：“汝真是太可爱了，请今后永远好好呵护吾辈呢，薰君♥”

END

**Author's Note:**

> yfx:我呕啊，被PUA了  
> 搞一下朔间零side，你俩就互相折磨罢！虽然事实证明本人只是想写乐色官能小说  
> 而且搞到一半感觉本文又可以叫《羽风小少爷想让我告白？~看板们的恋爱头脑战~》，笑飞  
> 无人在意，开头的番组捏他的是月曜から夜ふかし（松子LOVE）  
> 也许有人在意，在本人世界观里yfx的童贞就是被漂亮姐姐夺走的，所以这里他没有骗人（。  
> 创可贴真的是外甥女给的，原来yfx自己贴的不可爱，外甥女送了他可爱的，甜甜
> 
> 这里人少点，想啰嗦下，yfx打耳洞的时候哭了真的不是因为痛，是sjl和他靠太近的时候，喜欢的感觉太尖锐了……（好肉酸）后面表现出很难沟通的姿态也是害怕听到自己不希望的回答
> 
> 在我个人喜好里他俩都是性格很麻烦的人，特别es1里yfx被提到，他即使和人表面亲近，内心还是有些疏离的。所以es2里和sjl突飞猛进的lovelovemode反而会让他越来越不安（联系前篇他单箭头sjl），他觉得sjl本质是无情中央空调（……）然而压抑太久还是会出问题，导致头脑一热把sjl搞了
> 
> sjl确实基本是无情中央空调，他得到的爱太多了，回馈给别人的爱也太多了，本人好像没有留下什么明显的感情印记一般。但是友情变质后他会坦率面对发生过的事情，并很快根据情况做出决定。而yfx暴言的时候表现出的不健全交往观念让他决心支教，接着愈挫愈勇乐在其中，越来越爱yfx惹！（另一种意味的不健全）
> 
> 本人十分中意脆弱任性以表里不一妄自菲薄的yfx，当然他会慢慢成熟的，很享受写他（被迫）转变的过程……
> 
> 总之这就是3年没写过任何东西的人的复健产物，如果和以前文风差多了我也无办法（前篇有大半是以前的草稿（。），皮下真滴没有换人，sigh  
> 也没有多黄啊，为什么微博发图都给我屏蔽三次啊，简中人好苦啊！


End file.
